The Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja
by J.D.Bebop
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki takes a look inside of his former master's book and gets the surprise of his life. Will he be able to finish the book and send his...surprise back home?
1. Prologue: My Name is

"Darn... I've almost got it down..." Naruto said, tired and unable to move. The rasenshuriken wasn't some move that you should smack your opponent with, it was in the name to throw it. "Even Choji thought so, back when we fought Kakuzu." Naruto remembered when he first showed off his ultimate move on the battlefield. Once it hit it was devastating, but he needed a way to use it from a safe distance. "Oh well, I'd better get some rest." I walked back to my room and got ready to lie down until I saw it. "That's..." I couldn't even finish my sentence, the memories were too painful to think about. "The Tales Of The Utterly Gutsy Ninja". "The title of the first book the pervy sage ever wrote." I never liked his books, he said that I was too young to understand them. I'd probable never read them anyway, but this book seemed different. It wasn't some book with a stupid title, and it didn't seem like he 'researched' anything for it. I picked up the book and opened it up. It was way too dark to see any of the words though. "How about I look at it outside?" I asked myself, careful not to wake up the toad geezer. Once I got outside I ran up the tallest tree I could find. Luckily for me it was a full moon, it's light was bright enough for me to see the letters. _"Alright,"_ I thought to myself, _"Let's get to reading!"_ I opened up some random page and began.

* * *

 **Prologue: My Name Is**

 _Several ninja villages exist around Mount Hyakki . During the First Ninja World War, the northern village, Kotsu , tried to conquer the village of Konton. Konton sought aid from the southern village, Shuku , and together they began the Sōten Project to create a destructive kinjutsu called Gukōizan._

 _I jumped throughout the trees to regroup, and figure out a plan for my next attack. I stopped and thought of something on the fly. Once I had my plan all thought out I was attacked_  
 _"You fool!" My enemy shouted as he flew from behind. I turned around just in time to avoid the worst. "Why don't you just give up you fool!?" **POOF!** "Yes my substitution worked!"  
"A substitution?!"The enemy shouted, as he was caught off guard and left an opening. I Then appeared behind him And struck him instead._

 _"Why don't you give up on making me give up!" I said to him as he fell onto the tree branch. He turned his head towards me, and with the last of his strength said to me,_  
 _"You think you've won? Well think again... After my comrades find out that you've killed me then they'll come looking for revenge. Once they kill you your comrades will come... It's an endless cycle of hatred, don't you see?! As long as we live in this cursed world of ninja...Then we will never know true peace!" After he was done he waited for an answer from me._

 _"Is that so?" I began to say, "If we are cursed to live is world as ninja, and never know true peace, then I...I'll break that curse!" Now the expression on his face finally changed, from a smug grin to a face with anger and surprise, "If there is such a thing as peace in this world, then I shall seize it!"_

 _My enemy was too dumbfounded to speak. After a few moments he finally said something. With sweat running down his face he asked me, "Who the heck are you?!"_

 _"I am the one who will bring peace to the ninja world... My name is Naruto Musasabi! Remember it!" I shouted to him, so loud that the birds were scared away._

 _"Heh heh..." He laughed, quickly losing his ability to move, "Good luck...you fool" Those were the words he uttered with his final breath._

* * *

"Wow" I said, closing the book. "That was only the prologue and it was already so friggin intense..."

"That wasn't even the half of it, kid" A voice said to me.

"What the-!?" I screamed, being cut off my falling out of the tree onto my head. "What was that?" While I was upside down I saw two feet float down from no where.

"Long time no see, Naruto" The voice said. Now that I heard it a second time I was able to recognize who exactly it was.

"PERVY SAGE?!" I shouted.

"In the flesh...well not really." He said to me,

"But how?! I thought that you were dead!" I asked him

"I am dead." He responded nonchalantly.

"Then how are you here?" I asked, turning myself right side up. "If you're dead then you can't be here...I get it, I'm hallucinating." I concluded, "Reading your book made me remember you, and now I'm conjuring up images of you. Wow I really fooled myself.

"Naruto if you think this is some sort of self placed genjutsu just release it. Oh that's right, you can't use genjutsu!" The Pervy Sage hallucination said to me.

"Then explain why you're here!" I told him...it..WHATEVER!

"Well first of all I'm not really Jiraiya, I'm-"

"I knew it!" I cut him off.

"Quiet for a second!" He shouted at me, "I'm not a figment of your imagination, or a genjutsu, either. When Jiraiya died there were many things he wanted to say to you, Naruto. He didn't want to die, he never gave up until the very end, Even when his throat was crushed, he still wanted to see you one more time." He explained.

"That still doesn't tell me what you are..." I said to him.

"I was getting to that!" He shouted, upset with my constant interruptions, "Like I said before, Jiraiya had many things he wanted to say to you. He was so determined to live that his desire took a physical form. When you began to read his book I was released." He explained.

"So you're the physical manifestation of the pervy sage's desires?" I asked him.

"Yes." He answered honestly.

"Then why aren't you asking me to pull out my super sexy jutsu or something?" I asked, starting to doubt his words.

"Because I'm the manifestation of his desire to see you in general."

"That sounds totally believable." I said sarcastically, "So then Pervy Sage, how do I make you leave?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're here because you wanted to see me right? Well if that were it, then you would already be gone wouldn't you?"

"Heh," He chuckled, "Well to be honest... I have no idea how to get out of here!" He exclaimed sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, "Then why are you here?!"

"Who knows? All I remember is you starting the book and then I showed up here."

"Well that's just great..."

"If I showed up because you read the book why don't you just finish it?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Maybe I showed up here because you're reading it. Perhaps there's a secret message at the end of the book?"

"That's stupid..." I was getting fed up with this ghost thing talking to me. "Listen up, how about I just skip to the end and read it?" I asked.

"Do that and I might be here forever."

"HUH?! Why would that happen?!" I was so shocked that I dropped the book.

"There are no shortcuts in the life of a ninja." He said to me. "Believe me kid, it's great to see you again but I have to get back with my other half. If you screw this up for me I'll haunt you forever."

"You've gotta be kidding me...Can other people see you?"

"No. I came to see you, not anyone else."

"I see. Well I guess I've got no choice..."

"You're going to read it?"

"Yeah, if it means you going to go be with your other self then I have to. Seeing you again brought back a lot of memories, but you aren't the same Pervy Sage I knew."

"I see. Well thanks kid, but don't think that you can just look at the words and repeat them in your head. You have to actually understand them."

"What?" I let out a yawn "Who cares I'm too tired for this... Let's talk about it tomorrow."

I headed back off to the toad geezers place. Little did I know that this would be one heck of an adventure. It really was nostalgic, being with the pervy sage again, and I didn't really want him to go...But he wouldn't be happy if he couldn't reunite with his other half, I'm sure of it. I looked up into the moonlit sky. I could almost see the Pervy sage's face in the stars. As if the stars had formed a constellation just for him. "I told him I'd finish the book and send him back. I can't go back on my word now. To never give up, that's our nindo, our ninja way."


	2. Chapter One: Mission

"Hyah!" I shouted, as I lunged towards the geezer toad. We were practicing some technique called Frog Kumite. It had been 3 days since my encounter with the Pervy Sage's ghost, and I hadn't gotten anywhere past the prologue. Mainly because he hadn't been bothering me.

"You're Frog Kumite is developing well, Naruto." A familiar voice said to me.

"You've got to be kiddin' me..." I thought to myself. I turned around and sure enough there he was. "GHOST SAGE?!" _**OOF**_ The geezer toad hit me with all his might, sending me flying.

"Owww!" I said rubbing the spot on my head where he hit me

"That's enough for now, Naruto boy!" He shouted to me.

"What? I can still fight though." I said standing up to dust myself off. "Is something the matter?" I asked him. He was wearing a worried look on his face, as if something was wrong with me.

"No, we will continue later, I need some time to rest after using the Frog Kumite." He explained.

He had sweat going down his face, so it must be true. Although, when he looked at me, he wasn't seeing me...It was as if he was looking right past me. At what though? The Pervy Sage said that I was the only one that could see him. When I turned around there wasn't anything unusual behind me either. When I turned back around the geezer toad had his back to me, showing the code that the real Pervy Sage left, the code that only I could decipher. The markings were quickly covered up by the geezer toad's cloak.

"Naruto." The Ghost Sage began, "If he's giving you a break you should take it. If you never rest, then your muscles won't ever be able to build themselves back up."

"Yeah right, you just want me to read the book don't you?" I asked him, with no enthusiasm in my voice at all.

"You know what they say, you have to train your mind as well as your body." Ghost had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yeah yeah..." I said pulling the book from my back pocket. It was sunny out so I could see the words with ease. But just because I could see them doesn't mean that I could necessarily read them. Sure I knew what each character meant, I just couldn't get absorbed into the book like last time. Anyway, here's how the story went.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Noissim**

"I eikl uyo a otl Ileuj. **"Naruto!** "... waa, blegh blee ble ble lbe

"Inan?! Blarflard. jyusan oy gl... **"Snap out of it Naruto!"  
**

* * *

"Huh? What?" I exclaimed. I had woken up from some sort of crazy dream, where the pervy sage was back. There was even drool coming from my mouth to prove it. "Where da heck am I?" I couldn't even talk straight.

"I thought I told you this already," Ghost started to scold me, "You have to actually read the book, not just look at the words and understand them!"

"Isn't that exactly what reading is?" I asked him, too tired to think properly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes a bit. "What am I supposed to do then, GPS?"

"You're supposed to- wait what?" He cut himself off, as he looked at me quizzically. _"Did I hear him correctly?"_

"What?" I asked looking back at him

"You just called me GPS, right?." He said, it wasn't a question. It was more like a statement.

"Yeah. That's the acronym for your name, right?" I asked, requesting confirmation

"You think that my name is Global Positioning System?!" He asked looking at me with wide eyes. I looked him dead in the eye.

"PFFFT" I began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny kid?!" He demanded to know, his face was as red as it could be, and he his veins were popping out of his head. "Do you think I'm a JOKE?!"

"STOP- HAHAHA" I tried to talk, "YOU'RE MAKIN' MY SIDES HURT, YA KNOW?! HAHAHA!" I could not stop laughing no matter put up his right hand and began to form a fist. Not that it could hurt me, he's just a ghost. "LAUGH AT THIS!" He shouted as he hit me in the face.

"WHA-?!" I flew into a nearby tree, and right through it too. After regaining consciousness and getting bandaged up I decided to explain the name to him. "GPS stands for 'Ghost Pervy Sage' but I'll change it to PSG for you..." I explained.

"What does PSG mean?" He asked, ready to rip me a new one.

"It means 'Pervy Sage's Ghost'. That's what you are right?" I asked him.

"Not exactly," He began, "I'm the physical manifestation of-"

"GPS it is." I said, to upset him even further. "Anyway, how the hell were you able to hit me like that?! I thought you were a ghost!" I asked, to change the topic and avoid getting another hit to the face.

"I have no idea, but I now know that I can harm you instead of taking your crap..." He said with a devilish grin on his face, "Anyway, Pa's been calling you for a while now, you can read the book after you train."

"Who the hell is Pa?" I asked him.

"Geezer toad, now get going already!" He shouted at me.

* * *

After a good 6 hours of sparring in sage mode, we were finally done with our training. "GPS!" I called out, "GPS, you can come out now!" After a few minutes with no answer I started again, "GPS, where are you?~~" ... Still nothing. I left out a quick sigh. "Fine, PSG, please come out."

"You rang?" He said as he finally appeared.

"Geez you really hate that name don't you?" I asked with an irritated look on my face. As he floated down from above he smirked at me in anticipation for what would happen next.

"You bet I do, now start reading!" He said with enthusiasm, "And I don't mean what you did earlier, do what you did the first time." He made it very clear that he wouldn't tolerate any fake reading this time, even if he didn't say it out loud I could see it in his eyes.

"Alright, I get it, I'll try a bit harder this time." I pulled out to book and sat with my back to a tree trunk. "Here goes nothing..." I said to prepare my self. I opened up the book to the page that I was on last, the beginning to chapter one.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: MISSION**

 _"Naruto!" A wandering young man called out, "Naruto, I've got urgent news!" He looked around the forest he knew that Naruto enjoyed to spend his time in, but he was nowhere to be found. He didn't stop looking though. By this time he was in a full sprint, searching for him. "Where the hell is he?!" The young man thought to himself, then he jumped to the top of a tree to get a better look at the surrounding area. "Let's see,,," I said, searching from the tree top with a hand up to his forehead to block the sunlight from hurting his eyes. It had been about 7 minutes before he decided to move from that location. For the next few minutes he continued to leap from branch to branch until he finally found what he was looking for. There he was, Naruto was standing right next to another body. Naruto seemed to be fine, but the other guy's body was limp, his arms and legs were left hanging from the tree. "Naruto!" He called out. This got Naruto to turn around and notice him._

 _"Tsuyu?" Naruto asked, wondering how his teammate had gotten there. "What's up?"_

 _"Who cares about that, what happened to that guy?" Tsuyu said, pointing at the dead body. "Did you get into a fight? Where's that guy from? Kotsu?" Tsuyu bombarded Naruto with various questions, not giving him a chance to answer any of them. After a while Tsuyu finally calmed down._

 _"Well..." Naruto told Tsuyu the whole story, in great detail. He'd finished after about 10 minutes of explaining._

 **Naruto(Musasabi)'s POV**

 _After I explained everything to Tsuyu, it was my turn to ask some questions. "So why were you looking for me, Tsuyu?" For a few seconds He just stared at me with a blank face._

 _"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, "Shu sensei has summoned us to a meeting with the third village chief, Kokage Mahiru!"_

 _"Sensei wants us to attend a meeting with Sir Kokage?" I asked puzzled. Why would Shu sensei want us to attend the meeting? He was certainly capable of protecting himself, so he didn't need body guards. "Alright, well we'd better get going right?" I left Tsuyu and went towards the village._

 _"H-hey!" Tsuyu called after me, "Wait up Naruto!" We ran as fast as we could back to the village and saw Shu sensei just before the meeting started. When we got there he greeted us._

 _"Ah you two finally made it!" He said, "I'm sure you're wondering why I summoned you here, right?" He asked us, even though he probably knew what we would say._

 _"You bet we do!" Tsuyu said quickly,_

 _"Yeah, why do you need the two of us to attend the meeting, to be your body guards?" I asked him,I had a good feeling that I was wrong but I needed to be sure._

 _"Both of you will understand, once you come inside." He responded, knowingly._

 _After we entered, we knew that something grave had happened just by the atmosphere in the room. Shu sensei took his seat, while Tsuyu and I stood behind him. After the few remaining people arrived, it was time for the meeting to begin._

 _"Everyone," Kokage began, "It is my duty to inform you that The village 'Ton' has been destroyed." After hearing this the tension in the room built up, I swear it was thick enough to cut through._

 _"Ton has been destroyed?!" A village elder asked, baffled by the previous statement._

 _"Yes, it has. We believe that it was done by Kon, a village to the west of Ton." Kokage said._

 _"How is it that they were able to wipe out an entire village?!"" Another elder asked, starting a commotion._

 _"We believe that they had the aid of Renge Momoashi." Kokage answered, breaking up the commotion that had just started._

 _"Renge Momoashi...?" Someone said under their breath. "You mean that rouge ninja that left Shuku so many years ago?"_

 _"He's back?" A jonin asked, "What does he want, revenge?"_

 _"We don't know for sure," Kokage answered, "But I believe we have two people that could help us gain more solid information. Shu, take it away."_

 _"Yes, Sir Kokage." Now Shu sensei stood up. "The two people that I am presenting to you are masters in their fields. Their powers currently rival my own, and will soon be far greater than mine. The two that I am nominating are my students, Naruto Masasabi, and Tsuyu MoBa. I shall now take my seat." After Shu sensei's speech Tsuyu and I were dumbfounded. We'd never expected sensei to nominate us to find the culprit. I was sure that there had to be at least one objection._

 _"Are there any objections?" Kokage asked. No one spoke up, so he took the silence as a no. "Well then it's decided, Naruto Musasabi and Tsuyu MoBa will set out tomorrow to find the whereabouts, and any information, of Renge.  
_

* * *

I closed the book and sighed. "Are you happy now PSG?" I asked, looking up at him. He was just standing there with a blank face. "PSG?" I called out to him.

"Hm?" He said surprised, "What is it kid?"

"Are you ok?" I asked him, a little worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'll be back tomorrow. See ya!" He then floated up until he dissipated completely.

"What's his problem?" I said to myself. It was dark so I headed back to Geezer Toad's house to hit the sack. Instead once I entered I saw him staring at me.

"Naruto Boy!" He exclaimed, with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah? What's up Geezer Toad?" I asked hesitantly, as his focus on me intensified.

"Oh, it's nothing, never mind. Good night Naruto Boy." He said as he left into a different room.

"What's his problem?" I thought to myself. I considered pestering him for an answer, but I decided against it. It was late and he was old, he's probably just tired. "Oh well, I'd better hit the sack." I turned off the lights, got in my sleeping bag and closed my eyes.


End file.
